


that’s what friends do

by strawberryexoplanet



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Crying, Dialogue Light, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Platonic Kissing, not mentioned but heavily implied because of liy’s mannerisms, vent - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryexoplanet/pseuds/strawberryexoplanet
Summary: liy is extremely emotional because her friends all left for different places without her. but at least pencil’s there.aka very angsty liy/pencil hurt/comfort with agere-like mannerisms
Relationships: Liy/Pencil (Battle for Dream Island
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	that’s what friends do

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:  
> this is not full agere! i only tagged it as such because of some mannerisms that i find very comforting (ex. grabby hands)  
> sorry for the inconvenience

Liy was in shambles.

Her entire team had left for another show, while she was stuck in that classroom, that stupid, stupid classroom that she never wanted to see again.

Now Liy laid in a desolate field, all alone with nowhere to go. Four was gone, her team was gone, the rest of the EXITors were gone, and she was alone.

_ Alone. _

So, Liy cried.

And then her cries turned to sobs, and sobs turned to angry screams and sad wails that wracked her entire body. 

She had failed at the thing she had promised to do for her friends in the EXIT, and now she felt as if she was selfish, lazy, and most of all,

  
  


_ Everything was all her fault. _

  
  
  


“It’s okay, just breathe for me. Take slow, deep breaths.”

Pencil had found Liy sobbing and screaming that she was a failure, and everything was her fault. Screaming for Death P.A.C.T, for her truce, for someone, anyone, to just squeeze Liy in a tight embrace, shushing and rocking her until she fell asleep listening to the sound of their heartbeat.

“Can I hug you?” Pencil asked calmly.

Liy sniffled and gave a soft nod while giving Pencil grabby hands like a toddler. Pencil cradled Liy tightly in her arms, rubbing circles into her back. Pencil then held Liy’s hand onto her own chest so she could feel Pencil’s deep breaths to calm Liy’s hyperventilation.

“W-why m-m-me? Why did it ha-ave to b-be me-e? Wh-hy?” Liy wailed, angrily hitting Pencil’s chest with a curled up fist, while rapidly kicking her legs. Pencil only hugged Liy tighter, shushing and beginning to slowly rock her. Pencil then put Liy’s balled up hand back on her chest, Pencil deep and steady breaths syncing with the blue girl’s shallow and shaky ones.

Over time, their breaths synced, and Pencil let go of Liy’s hand to cradle her tighter, rocking her and rubbing her back, while whispering sweet nothings and reassuring words in her ears.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Pencil softly inquired.

“N-no! No!” Liy croaked, her voice worn out and throat dry.

“That’s okay, Now just relax, let me take care of you. Because that's what friends do.” Pencil gave Liy a light peck on the top of her nose and began to softly hum a tune, still rocking Liy and wiping the fat teardrops rolling down her face.

All that came from Liy now were soft sniffles and the occasional missed tear rolling down her cheeks, as Pencil lulled her to sleep with the sound of her slow breathing.

  
  


She may have many questions in the morning, but all Liy needed right now was someone to be there for her. To wipe her tears, protect her from harm, and to comfort her in her times of need.

  
  


_ Because that’s what friends do. _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading my lovelies!


End file.
